Airdrie Fire Department
History Started with volunteers in 1960, Airdrie's first piece of fire apparatus was purchased from Saskatoon Fire Engine Company for $8326.99. In 1979, serving a population of 3,879, Airdrie Emergency Services (AES) moved into a shared building at 805 Main Street with Parks, Public Works and Fleet Maintenance. In 1980, Airdrie City Council and the Airdrie Chamber of Commerce directed staff to purchase a 1979 Ambulance from Ambucraft of Innisfail for a cost of $21,650 and began as an integrated service shortly thereafter. Airdrie Emergency Services had eight full-time firefighters cross trained as Emergency Medical Technicians (EMT's)/Paramedics and department became an integrated fire/EMS model. AES was one of the first departments in Alberta to carry Advanced Life Support equipment on their fire trucks. The department continued to have 20 to 30 volunteer firefighters trained and response ready. In 2000, with a population of 19,165 and projected increases of six to eight per cent per year, long-range emergency services planning began. A second temporary emergency services opened on East Lake Boulevard. In 2009, Members of AES joined the International Association of Firefighters (IAFF), and became known as Airdrie Professional Firefighters Local 4778. On July 1, 2010 Alberta Health Services (AHS) assumed responsibility for the operation of Emergency Medical Services (EMS) in the City of Airdrie. The department became a standalone fire department and was no longer dispatched to medical calls. Airdrie Emergency Services (AES) was renamed Airdrie Fire Department (AFD) to better reflect the scope of responsibilities April 5, 2011 the City of Airdrie opened its first purposed building for the Fire Department, 58 Station at 2900 Kingsview Boulevard SE. This building serves all residents east of the highway. The temporary fire hall on East Lake Boulevard was closed. On May 1, 2011, medical co-response returned to the City. Airdrie’s 64 firefighters, who are currently fully trained and registered EMT/Paramedics, will begin medical care when they are the first to arrive on-scene. Firefighters also assist EMS crews to expedite treatment and get patients to the hospital faster. Of 2,500 medical calls in Airdrie each year, over 700 will met the criteria that require a co-response from AFD. On November 16, 2011, the City of Red Deer 911 Emergency Communications Centre began to provide 911 and fire dispatch services for the Airdrie Fire Department. Red Deer's dispatch software is directly compatible with AFD's, allowing information to go directly into their system, providing faster information with less chance of data errors. On March 13, 2012, the new fire hall at 2525 Chinook Winds Drive opened. The new station houses all the speciality apparatus and will provide quick response times in the growing southwest quadrant of the city. This station houses Chief Officers, administration, and three Fire Prevention/Investigation personnel. Airdrie fire halls were also renumbered to remain in alignment with the regional numbering system: *Main Street Station changed from 57 to 87 Station *Kings Heights Station changed from 58 to 88 Station *Chinook Winds Station and Fire Headquarters is numbered 89 Station A replacement for the Main Street Fire Station opened on July 11, 2016. This hall is located on Veterans Boulevard in the northwest section of the city. Alberta Health Services has a long term lease this building, and has two ambulances stationed there. One ambulance is manned 24/7, while the other one is manned during peak hours only (1000-2200hrs). Airdrie continues to be one of the fastest growing cities in Canada, with the 2018 census showing over 68,000 residentshttps://www.airdrie.ca/index.cfm?serviceID=1434 . The department has 68 full-time firefighters in three fire stations, all geographically positioned to optimize response to the City of Airdrie. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 87' - 1692 Veterans Boulevard NW Built 2016 :Engine 87 (2314) - 2019 Pierce Velocity FR (1665/500/35F) (SN#32639) :Bush Buggy 871 (2312) - 2015 Ford F-550 Regular Cab :Bush Buggy 872 (2313) - 2015 Ford F-550 Regular Cab 'Fire Station 88' - 2900 Kingsview Boulevard Built 2011 :Engine 88 (2311) - 2015 Pierce Velocity (1750/500/30F) (SN#28730) :Spare Engine 88 '(2308) - 2010 Pierce Velocity pumper (1750/500/30F) (SN#23936) 'Fire Station 89 (Headquarters) - 2525 Chinook Winds Drive Built 2012 :Battalion 1(297) - 2011 Ford Expedition :Battalion 2(244) - 2008 Chevrolet Tahoe :Ladder 89 (2305) - 2001 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (1250/300/75' rear-mount) (SN#106130) :Tower 89 ' (2307) - 2010 Pierce Velocity (1750/250/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#22867) :'Tender 89 (2309) - 2012 International 7600 / Pierce (625/3000/30F) (SN#25419) :Rescue 89 (2310) - 2014 Pierce Velocity (SN#26724) Utility 89 '(264) - 2006 Chevrolet 2500 (old Bush Buggy 872) :'FPB 1 (2509) - 2006 International/Wheeled Coach (Retired Ambulance) :FPB 2 (276) - 2007 Chevrolet 2500 Antique - Purchased in 2018 by the Airdrie Professional Firefighters Association Local 4778 - truck is stored at this location with agreement from the City of Airdrie. Truck is used in parades and various public events. Retired Apparatus :(2306) - 2004 Spartan Metro Star / Superior pumper (1500/1000/50F) (SN#SE 3173) :(256) - 2003 GMC Sierra 2500 Crew Cab Chassis / Raytel brush tender :(2323) - 1997 Volvo FE42 / ITB heavy rescue (Sold to Ituna Fire Department) :(2302) - 1995 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1250/500/10F) (SN#SE 1497) Awaiting auction :(2304) - 1988 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 932) (Sold 12-Apr-2013 Michener Allen Auction Calgary, AB) :(2303) - 1981 International S2674 Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 436) (Sold to Thorsby Fire Service (Alberta)) (Owned by Boyd's Bobcat Service, Sep 2018.) : 1979 Ford C / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 286) :1979 Ford C / Superior pumper (840/?) (SN#SE 195) :1960 ? / Saskatoon pumper : Future Plans *A new 100' ladder is in the process of being built, so the current Ladder 89 will be sold, and Tower 89 will move into its reserve spot External Links *Airdrie Fire Department *Airdrie Firefighters *Airdrie Professional Firefighters Association *Airdrie Fire Department Gallery Station Map Category:Alberta Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of ITB apparatus